Family Expansions
by royslady51
Summary: Coyote, Wolf, Thunderbird and Raven get to meet Bran and the Werewolves on a more official level when Mercy insists that Gordon Seeker, AKA Thunderbird is the ONLY person she wants delivering her first set of kids when the Ultra Sound shows triplets...and they don't seem to want to stay human in the womb. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING.


12/09/12

02:11:56 PM

Family Expansions

Fandom(s): Alpha and Omega

Author: royslady51

Email: royslady51  or nabikib 

AU/AR

Rating:

Pairings: Charles/Anna, Bran/Leigh (D), Bran/Megan Thawker(OFC), Samuel/Ariana, Adam/Mercy.

Characters: Charles, Anna, Bran, Megan, Samuel, Ariana, Mercy, Adam, Jessie, The Columbia Basin Pack, Special Agent Leslie Fisher: FBI, Jim Alvin: Medicine Man for the Yakama Nation, Coyote, Wolf, Thunderbird, Raven...and a few original characters that I can feel lurking just around the edges of the muses that are gathering around to pester me.

Warning #1: Just you wait...eventually I'll get around to writing a Rabbit that is a crossover between A&O and HP. That's the one where Harry begs Political Asylum from the USA from pre-birthday of Year 2 onward and the US Department of Inter-cooperative Magics asks Bran to provide fostering for Harry because Remus has came with him as his new Magical Guardian. (replacing Dumbledore who is the person Harry wants to get away from)..so that Bran has the _treat_ of getting a good eyeball on Remus' version of a Changed Wolf...and has a chance to do something about that 'cross between a shaved Hyena/Skunk Ape' look of his.

Poor Bran...can we say bug-eyed and horrified?

But to do that one, I've got to set up my own sandbox first...which is what this one is for. And it IS a W.I.P. As of last night.

Oh, right, that's not a warning, that's a _threat_.

Warning #2: Okay, all right. Warnings...here ya go:

AU/AR, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, PROJECTILE SPEW(because I just don't DO _spewless_ fic. I _**can't**_. It's a Compulsive thing. If I try to stop the spews I'll make you fall out of your chair laughing instead...and you'll hurt yourself...I have before. And I _might_ just do that anyway.)

Summary: This isn't a summary. For one thing, it was written _before_ the fic was. I never do summaries...I just outline the _rabbit_. This is a general outline of things _included at some point_, and a fuzzy outline of where I intend this to go to. This is..._basically_...the bunny that bit me. I'm retaining my own header though since there's not enough room for it in the textbox provided.

The FBI has to learn to play nice with the other children during the ongoing investigation of the Columbia River Monster. Coyote, Wolf, Thunderbird and Raven get to meet Bran and the Werewolves on a more official level when Mercy insists that Gordon Seeker, AKA Thunderbird is the ONLY person she wants delivering her first set of kids when the Ultra Sound shows triplets...and then freaks out the x-ray tech by showing that the babies are pups some of the time. Bran insists on being present for the birth of babies he considers grandchildren. And when the FBI agents working the monster case annoy Anna too much, they find themselves replaced with new agents that Anna _already_ knows can get along with the Wolves. And somehow, with all the other mess flying around, Spirit of Wolf takes the werewolves under his aegis and as a direct result, gives Bran something he's never had before...CONTROL. This is a bunny that combines seriousness with shocked humor and puts the Humanity back in the lives of some of the most beloved characters of modern fantasy. The next one makes Bran's wolf do some hard thinking and want to behave on his own..._just as a spoiler to tease you._

**Family Expansions**

Adam _wasn't_ happy when Mercy took the driver's seat of his truck. He was _less_ happy when he realized that she, he and his daughter were packed up for an extended stay _and that his whole pack _was parked on the street waiting for them to get going. He noticed that Samuel and Ariana were also in the line of werewolves that his Mercy (whom he strongly suspected of having gone around the twist) had ordered into position prior to his arrival home from work. That he'd had no warning from anyone told him she'd headed that problem off before it _became_ one. Stefan was on his front porch swing, obviously there to 'house-sit'...and it was that last that had him gaping.

Generally speaking, surprising an Alpha as strong as Adam in this way wasn't really considered bright...but it _was_ Mercy and she got away with a lot of things that no one else did. What made Adam keep his mouth shut was the presence of one other person in his truck...someone he liked and welcomed, but was rather startled to see.

"Gordon? What's going on?"

"Your wife has selected me as her _Obstetrician_. At least as far as the delivery of your children are concerned. I understand your local were-doctor had to remove the X-ray Tech's memory of what she saw during the ultra-sound today." He had a laughing grin on his face just now. "You did know she's having triplets? There are two that are flipping back and forth between coyote and human and one flipping back and forth between Wolf...not werewolf, mind you, but _Wolf..._and human. Probably, because like all of US, Coyote and Wolf are siblings. Apparently, as soon as she got home she went out into the backyard and yelled...for me, screamed, actually. So, hearing her alarm I came...she _is_ my niece, after all, through Coyote.

Once she explained...she wants to have the rest of her pregnancy on the Yakama reservation, as is her right, mind, so she has free access to myself and to Coyote. She wants her unborn wolf-child to have free access to Wolf. But she also wants her pack with her...thus everyone has packed up to move _there_ for the duration. She wants her wolf-father and her siblings...Bran will meet us there...and Wolf wishes to meet Bran.

Charles is in Sam's car along with Anna. Your bride, Adam, is beginning to panic a little. Bran assures me of this, he told me she knows better than to call him and give a series of sharp orders and that he'd've snapped at her if she hadn't then proceeded to _blubber_ on the phone." Gordon Seeker chuckled at Mercy who had gotten the truck in gear, literally, and headed toward the Falls while he was explaining. "There is a stage in a woman's gestation that it is better and wiser to simply go along with her. Mercy has reached that point, so do not upset her...it will only lead to more trouble than you really need or want.

Even her Blood Father has promised to stay near her 'denning' site. Bran called Jim after Mercy gave him Jim's number and demanded he set it up in person. This is all _normal_ behavior for a _female_ Coyote Shapeshifter. The further into her pregnancy she gets, _the picker she will become about every little detail_. She also talked to a realtor she knows to be a werewolf and told him where to buy a vacation home, on the reservation no less, for your pack...and to bill it to the Marrok as one of '_his_' baby shower presents."

Three cars away on the other side of the street, Samuel choked at the 'were-doctor' crack. On the far side of his backseat where Adam didn't have a direct line of sight, Charles' eyes went wide at the referrals to Wolf and Coyote, not to mention her ordering his father around _and sobbing at him._

_Five cars back, at the very end of the procession and trailing by a good measure, Leigh wasn't pleased. She had not been invited but she'd come anyway, following Charles and Anna in her own plane. She despised that damned coyote bitch and always had. This information proved to her that Bran considered Mercy his daughter, for all intents and purposes and she wasn't going to have it. She didn't claim the coyote and only the alpha female had any right to say which youngsters were good enough to be members of her pack. She stayed in the flow of cars headed to the Yakama Reservation, though, hoping to get a chance to kill Mercy once she'd whelped. The one lone wolf-cub Mercy carried was enough to make her wait...but she intended to slay the coyote pups with their dam. As female werewolves go, Leigh was old enough for her grip on reality to start slipping. She knew where the rest were going and didn't need to stay with the group or rush. She let them move out of sight and took her time. She could find them again without any trouble._

Wolf eyed the 'Leigh' female and frowned. She wasn't like Adam...or any of the other werewolf females, either. _That_ one was insane...she wasn't safe to have near a breeding female, for all she was infertile herself. He looked at the still stunned Bran Cornick whose inner wolf Wolf had a firm hold of. _No wonder Bran stayed holed up in a tiny town in Montana...his European Wolf thought it was a magical __**dog**__ of some kind...and the human that was taxed with controlling the confused beast had a __**very**__ shaky hold on it_. He'd Force-Changed the human so he could deal with the odd looking wolf. Wolf hadn't had much direct contact with European Wolves, this one was thinner and less muscular than the werewolf form it usually used...right now, the human mind had been pushed so far down that only the wolf remained...and confronted with Wolf, Bran's wolf didn't even _try _to bid for dominance: _It knew better_.

Wolf broke Bran's wolf's mating bond while he dealt with the other internal imbalances and drew Bran's wolf into the community of North American timber wolves and thus under Wolf's authority. It was quite clear to Wolf that Bran needed the same shelter of a far more dominant wolf's protection that he offered to so many other werewolves...but there were none more dominant than he. So, he'd had to do without.

"No more." Wolf told the groggy Bran whose _human_ mind was beginning to surface a bit as he let up on the fierce hold he had on Bran's wolf. "No longer are you alone and without support. I am Spirit of Wolf and you are MINE." He told the werewolf, accepting the man with the wolf and so gentled Bran as _relief_ poured off the Marrok. "Nor are you mated any longer to that unbalanced female. She was not a good match for you and since _I_ shall be seeing to your control, I want you to find a mate who suits you properly and is a good balance. Now that I hold your health and sanity instead of you doing it, you will find that the rest of the werewolf population also finds it's balance, mentally and physically. Your females will become capable of safely bearing their own young...indeed, your people will become quite fertile."

_Leigh's car crashed headfirst into a guard rail and plunged off a bridge into deep water when her mating bond and her wolf was removed by Wolf without warning. She was not able to escape and drowned quickly. Neither she nor her car were recovered. No one had seen her go over and winter soon locked that part of the back road she'd taken down for the season._

Jim Alvin had been respectfully watching Wolf tame Bran's wolf. He nodded as Wolf gave him some instructions for the werewolves.

"As much as I'd like to disown him at times, Coyote _is_ my brother. That makes Mercy my niece because _no matter _ what he says, he _is_ her Blood Father." Wolf told the medicine man. "The male wolf-cub she carries is Adam's but he will also serve as _my_ Avatar. That is why his form is True Wolf and his Immortality is Werewolf. To do this, however, since she carries triplets, all male, I had to introduce Werecoyotes to the world and who knows where _that_ will lead? To make it somewhat less of a disaster, because the werewolves need balance in the spiritual and physical realms as well as the mental and emotional ones...and because they need to be able to breed properly_,_ to balance the changes I've made, I've claimed Werewolves as my _**own**_ by claiming the highest ranking werewolf in the world. Due to the huge number of alpha wolves that answer to Bran, I've just increased the number of wolves that answer to me by several hundred thousand...my _personal_ power, at this time, is _immense_." Wolf noted in satisfaction. "It has never been stronger than it is right now. Only my brother Coyote has more of his creatures than I do, but because some of mine are now part human, the werewolves are _all_ avatars. He only has my niece and two unborn werecubs. Perhaps thus, we can keep his mischief in check...although granted, I doubt that is even _possible_ given how much experience he has and when you consider that Mercy gave him that fae walking stick. Granted, she _had_ to because it was far more powerful and deadly after she slew the River Devil for the final time than she could ever hope to keep in check, _but_..."

"Mercy called when Adam got home and they were about to leave to come here. She says Thunderbird is with her...just in case."

"Good. She might well need him...if only to keep her _somewhat_ calm. She's not bad, for a Coyote Daughter, she is not as rash as most I've met."

"She doesn't _start_ things, as I understand it...though as we all now **know**, she's very good at _finishing_ them if someone else does. From what I've discovered since then, so long as you do not mess with people that she has decided are _her_ 'pack', she will let you be. She had hunted for her heritage for many years and had just _barely_ found it...when the River Devil threatened her _sense of self_..."

Wolf eyed Jim. "Indeed, that is not something anyone should allow to be attacked once one has it. She is a canine, thus coyote though she is, she is what she was raised by. She was raised wolf. It makes me strangely possessive of her."

"You're getting that from me, actually." Bran said quietly. "My wolf has always considered her _his_ cub."

Wolf nodded, deep-scanning Bran's wolf for the rest of the explanation and smiled a bit at the series of memories from the day her mother showed up with an infant flash-changing between coyote pup and human baby all the way to the wedding scene. "So he does. Then yes, that _would_ be why...but from your memories I would say that she would have been a good pup had you any other mate at the time she was there. She is very loyal and very loving...traits not usually seen in coyotes."

"No, but those are very _human_ traits...and I suppose that's where she gets them." Bran nodded wearily. "Once you make it clear to her that you consider her family, she will extend that loyalty to _you_ as well." Bran pointed out.

"Will she?" Wolf asked thoughtfully.

"I believe so, yes."

"_In-ter-est-ing..."_

"Isn't it, though?" Coyote said from atop a rock over their heads, then vanished.

He reappeared between Jessie and Gordon in the somewhat cramped backseat of Adam's truck.

"I'm a bit young to be a _grandfather_, don't you think?"

"So...you're claiming me _now_, are you? Uncle Gordon says Wolf was thinking of claiming me."

"You are a _coyote_, not a wolf." Coyote sulked.

"You're the one who said I _wasn't_ yours."

"I changed my mind, _publicly_, at Stonehenge when I claimed you as Mine before the others." He retorted.

"Uncle Gordon? It's not as if he was ever around when I really needed him anyway."

"Well, I like that!" Her blood father huffed at the fact that Mercy's doubt made her check with Thunderbird, making Gordon chuckle before he confirmed it to Mercy.

"Just checking. In that case, consider this my formal announcement that Jessie, here, is my daughter by adoption since I married her father. And that means you can call Coyote 'grand-pa and his siblings, like Gordon here, Aunt or Uncle...or Aucle if you're not sure..."

Gordon smiled at the girl. "Duly noted. One cannot have too many pretty nieces. Though I think Jessie is more like Raven...or possibly Crow."

"Actually, _European Magpie_ is closer." Croaked Raven from the back of the seat behind Mercy's head, "Hear me, I bring news. Wolf has claimed Bran Cornick and all the werewolves under him as HIS."

Adam, having met Wolf, smiled a bit. "Good." He said quietly. "I surrendered to him, except in the matter of my mate, at Stonehenge. We needed him."

"Yes. You _did_." Gordon nodded. "But because all werewolves are part human," He said this loud enough that most of the carpool could hear him and pass it on to the few that could not. "You are all his avatars, just as Mercy is Coyote's. It adds another level of protection because now all Native American Shamen will claim you as _their_ people's...Raven, is there more?"

"Only that he broke Bran's bond to Leigh as she is unworthy to be a wolf, broke her wolf's spirit free of her and sent the human through a bridge's guardrail and into the river below."

Adam stared at Raven in open worry.

"Bran is fine, _Wolf_ controls his wolf." Gordon soothed. "He, for many thousands of years, lacked the one thing that all other werewolves in the world had, which was a one more dominant than himself to shelter under if he had to. Now, he no longer suffers from that lack, is all."

"And like Gordon and myself, Wolf has a mortal form, but is Spirit. He doesn't need another wolf for his shelter is The Great Spirit, him who Christians call 'Jesus'." Raven told them.

"And so, all balances are made and health is restored to the unhealthy." Gordon nodded.

"Yes, and Wolf will see to the discipline of werewolves instead of Bran who should not for a few years yet or Charles who while good at it, isn't really suited to it." Coyote added.

"Which," Mercy put in, "Will make the Omega who mated him _much_ happier. There's nothing that a werewolf dislikes quite as much as an unhappy Omega."

"_True_." Adam agreed, intensely. "An Omega is a receiving and projecting _empath_, after all." He told Gordon, startling Thunderbird, Raven _and_ Coyote with that information.

"Indeed, such are very valuable to the tribe...and _exceedingly_ rare." Gordon said with respect in his tone.

"Yes, alpha without being prone to having hissy fits." Coyote sniped.

"Tell us about it, _Daddy_." Mercy used a high pitched 'little girl's voice'. "No hissy fits _or_ pouting, _or_ whining _or_..." Mercy's tone was drily sarcastic, and Coyote vanished with a yip, to Gordon and Raven's laughter.

The new house was massive and surrounded by over five hundred thousand acres of wilderness. Plenty of suitable hunting was available and the air was crisp and clear. Already there were obvious changes in the werewolves, for they had lost their multiple species look and were massive wolves the size of small horses or very large ponies, instead.

Leslie Fisher eyed the new 'assignment' folder on her desk. She'd just finished a very difficult case and had intended to put in for a few days off. With a sigh, she opened it and began to read...noticing a few old 'friends' had requested her to take over the Columbia River Devil case...it was essentially a mop up operation but because there were over twenty human deaths involved, so were the FBI. It was straightforward enough, but as she read she easily spotted the incidents that would have set Charles off enough to have Anna asking that she replace the agents on scene with herself and Goldstein.

Wait...Coyote? Surely Anna wasn't serious? But then Anna just might be...particularly after the whole debacle with the Fae. She continued to read. She nodded to herself...all Anna wanted was someone with enough professionalism to play nice with the other kids...and who knew how _not_ to set off a woman pregnant with triplets who was becoming increasingly snappish. She could do that.

A movement at her office door made her look up and Goldstein smile at her slightly.

"Berat and Irget made themselves unwelcome, didn't they?"

"Or something. All Anna wants is _professionalism_ from the agents on scene...and apparently they've lost their's. She's not asking much...and we owe her."

"Yes. So...we're taking it?"

"Yes...and I think maybe touchy pregnant ladies are the least of the problems...but at least they like us."

Watching Mercy's body switch back and forth from human to coyote was disconcerting at first, but Leslie had gotten used to it. Meeting her father...the actual SPIRIT of Coyote in human form took a lot more effort. She found herself sticking pretty close to Wolf...she'd heard a few things about Coyote that made her believe Wolf was safer...which she told him quite bluntly when he asked why she kept following him. Wolf stared at her for a moment, then started laughing. Finally he explained that the very last thing Coyote wanted to do right now was tick off his daughter. He'd done that once already and she'd called her mother up here...without warning anyone but her stepfather.

Margie had thrown rocks at Coyote for several weeks...and she had an excellent aim. She was also quite good at manipulating him into doing things that were _utterly _against his nature and was the only being Wolf had ever known that could _guilt _Coyote any time she wanted to. Margie was, Wolf told Leslie, a very special lady aside from being a force of nature beyond anything _he _had ever seen.

And Bran had agreed.

"She won't lie to you...but if she thinks it's for your own good she'll lead you around by your nose and make you like it." He'd warned both agents. Goldstein had chuckled...being Jewish, he had lots of female relatives like _that_.


End file.
